Riding Into Darkness
by lemondrops11
Summary: Ruthie goes for a horse ride just like any other day, but while she is riding, something happens that changes her life forever.
1. Default Chapter

Riding Into Darkness  
  
Ruthie stood outside the stables waiting for one of her best friend's Claire, to show up. She looked over at her horse Ed. He seemed sort of agitated. Ruthie tried to pet Ed, but he snapped at her.  
  
"Ed, what's the matter? It's your pal Ruthie."  
  
"Ruthie Camden, are you talking to your horse again?"  
  
Ruthie looked behind her to see Claire standing there with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Hey Claire! Now, don't be dissin' me for talking to Ed. You know it is good to talk to your horse; let them know you care. It brings you closer to the animal."  
  
"Ruthie chill. I was just giving you a hard time. I talk to Dusty all the time too. Let me go get her and then we can start riding, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sounds good."  
  
The girls went riding up into the valley. This was Ruthie's favorite thing to do. She loved riding horses; it freed her from the stress of life, and helped her feel more spiritual. Also, it was a good exercise!  
  
"This is so fun isn't it Ruthie?" Claire asked.  
  
"It certainly is!" Ruthie replied joyously.  
  
Suddenly Ed started to go out of control.  
  
"Calm down Ed! It's okay. Whoa boy, whoa!" Ruthie was scared. Ed never acted this way.  
  
"Ruthie, are you okay?" Claire stopped Dusty.  
  
"I don't know. I can't get him to calm down."  
  
Claire got off her horse and went to help her friend.  
  
Out of nowhere Ed took a big leap in the air, and sort of twirled around. Ruthie, not being able to hold the reins anymore fell hard onto the rocky ground. Ed ran away into the field ahead.  
  
"Ruthie! Ruthie are you okay? Wake up!" Claire nudged Ruthie, but she wouldn't move. "Wait here, Ruthie I am going to go get help."  
  
Claire and the Camden family all except for Matt and Mary, nervously waited in the local hospital's waiting lounge to here news on Ruthie.  
  
"I am so sorry. I should have gotten of Dusty sooner to help Ruthie. It's all my fault."  
  
"Claire don't say that. It isn't your fault. You didn't know what was going to happen. You could have gotten hurt too. Don't worry everybody it will be okay." Eric said trying to consul everybody.  
  
The doctor came into the room.  
  
"Is there a Camden family in here?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Yes that is us!" Annie said popping up out of her chair. "What's the report? Will she be okay?"  
  
The doctor looked at his clipboard. "Well, we ran a bunch of tests, and we didn't see anything wrong with her."  
  
"Oh thank God." Annie said in relief.  
  
"However," the doctor continued, "we could not tell if there was any brain damage."  
  
Simon cut him off. "Brain damage? What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, we think she got hit in the head. Since we didn't see any broken bones or anything we think she landed on her head. Ruthie had to land somewhere. Did anyone see her fall?"  
  
Everyone looked at Claire.  
  
"Actually doctor," Claire started, " Now that you mention it, I think Ruthie did land on her head."  
  
"Oh no! No that is awful." Lucy said in hysterics.  
  
"I said there might be brain damage I didn't say there was for certain yet, so please don't get too upset." The doctor was trying to be comforting. He had seen this happen way to many times.  
  
"When will we know?" Annie asked wiping a tear off her cheek.  
  
"When she wakes up. We will run tests then. Also, it might be obvious that there is something wrong. She might not be able to speak, ort might have a concussion, or."  
  
"Please stop. You are scaring my wife. When will she wake up?" Eric was trying to stay clam.  
  
"In about an hour. You may go in her room now if you'd like, but only three of you can go."  
  
"Lucy, you can go in with Mom and Dad. I'll wait out here." Simon was being considerate, though he really wanted to see his little sister.  
  
"Thanks Simon, but I think Claire should be able to go. After all she was there since the beginning of this whole ordeal."  
  
"No way! You go Lucy. You are her sister. I will be fine out here." Claire offered the invitation back to Lucy.  
  
"Well thanks to both of you." Lucy was happy; for once she wasn't being left out. "And Simon, if Kevin comes let him know where I am."  
  
The Camden's followed the doctor into Ruthie's tiny hospital room. They waited for Ruthie to wake up. Finally after what seemed like forever, Ruthie started to move.  
  
"Ruthie are you awake?" Annie asked sweetly.  
  
"Mommy, is that you?" Ruthie was weak.  
  
"Now Ruthie, just relax. You don't have to get up. You don't have to do anything you don't feel like. I know you aren't feeling well.  
  
"Okay Mommy. I'm I in the hospital?" Ruthie kept her head on the pillow and her eyes closed, she was to tired to open them.  
  
"Yes you are. You had a bad fall." Eric piped in.  
  
"I know it was scary. I didn't know what to do. Claire was there for me though."  
  
"Oh Eric!" Annie whispered excitedly. "There is nothing wrong with her, at least I don't think there is. She seems okay to me. We know for sure she doesn't have memory loss."  
  
"Annie, calm down and relax. We aren't sure of that yet. I hope she is okay, but we can't be certain. We have to be realistic about this. I've seen people get excited about things before but it doesn't always work out, and then they are even more devastated than before because of denial. Trust me, it happens a lot in my line of work."  
  
They looked back at their daughter. She was almost back asleep.  
  
"Hey Ruthie." Lucy tapped her on the arm. "Do you want to see what I brought you? I brought your favorite Hello Kitty doll. I knew you would miss her."  
  
Ruthie opened her eyes to see her doll and all of a sudden panicked. "Mommy! Daddy! Where are you? Where is everyone? Help me!"  
  
"Ruthie, it is okay. We are right here, calm down. It is okay. You are going to be fine. What's the matter? We are right here, it will be okay." Annie was trying to stay stable, she hated seeing her daughter scared.  
  
Ruthie started to cry. "I can here you, but I can't see you! It is pitch black. Where is everyone? Aren't my eyes open?"  
  
Annie looked at her husband, "Eric, Ruthie is blind!"  
  
MORE TO COME! 


	2. Riding Into Darkness part 2

Annie immediately paged for the doctor to come. Everyone in the room was numb.  
"My baby, why is this happening to my baby?" Annie thought to herself. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't, no not in front of Ruthie.  
  
The doctor walked in.  
  
"How is everything?" He asked, not knowing what had just happened.  
  
"We think our daughter is blind. She can't see anything." Eric replied.  
  
"Oh my, this was a possibility. Well we are going to have to take her for more tests, we need to find out if this is permanent and or if there is any more damage."  
  
"Ruthie," Annie started to cry again. "Ruthie honey, the doctor is going to wheel you away to another room for a little while. He needs to run some tests on you. Okay?"  
  
"Mommy, I'm scared. It's so dark." Ruthie started to shake.  
  
"I know sweetie, but you've got be brave, okay? It will only be a little while. We love you Ruthie. It's going to be okay." Annie coaxed.  
  
The doctor rolled Ruthie out of the room. They stood in the room for a few minutes; no one said a word. Once everyone recollected their thoughts they walked back out to inform the rest of the family of what just happened.  
  
Simon, Claire, the twins, and now Kevin continued sitting in the waiting room. No one dared to get up, in fear that they would miss the update on Ruthie.  
  
"It's taking forever. When do you think they will get back?" Simon asked.  
  
"I don't now Simon. These things can take awhile. Just be patient." Kevin answered. He was having trouble keeping patient too though.  
  
"Hey look, here they come!" Claire pointed down the hall with an anxious tone.  
  
"Mom, Dad how is Ruthie is she okay?" Simon asked as he ran up to his parents.  
  
"Son, everybody, come over here. We need to talk." Eric said waving for everyone to come over near him. "Everybody, Ruthie, well Ruthie is blind. She woke up a little bit ago, and when she went to open her eyes, she couldn't see-at all. The doctor is running more tests on her as we speak."  
  
No one knew what to say. They were in disbelief. Annie then broke the silence.  
  
"I need to go call everyone and let them know what is going on." She walked over to the nearest phone.  
  
Mom is really taking it hard, huh?" Lucy asked her dad.  
  
"Yeah she is. Now everyone I need you all to be strong, not only for Ruthie, but for your mother as well.  
  
The twins started chanting over and over. "Ruthie's blind, Ruthie's blind." The boys had no idea of what was going on; their comprehension on life was too little to understand. They were confused.  
  
The doctor ran the tests and announced that nothing else was wrong with Ruthie. She was just blind. Annie and Eric followed him so they could have a private consultation about Ruthie. They finally arrived in the lounge were they could talk.  
  
"Will Ruthie ever be able to see again?" Eric was desperate for some answers.  
  
The doctor sighed. "Well, we don't know. This could last a few days, a year, forever-we don't know."  
  
"When will she be able to go home?" Annie asked.  
  
"If nothing else happens, I would say as early as tomorrow. She will have to come back for rehab though."  
  
"Rehab?" They both asked in unison.  
  
"Yes, most patients have to go into rehab after a tragic accident, it helps them recuperate."  
  
Eric cut him off. "We know what rehab is. About seven years ago we had our oldest daughter, Mary, in rehab. She was hit by a car and needed to learn how to reuse her leg. Why would Ruthie need rehab though?"  
  
"Well, she is going to have to relearn how to see, like Mary had to relearn how to walk. Ruthie is going to have to learn brail, and learn how to cope with this inflicted disability."  
  
"I thought you said she had a possibility of seeing again?" Annie asked annoyed.  
  
"Possibility. Yes she may regain her vision, but what if she doesn't? Even if she does regain her vision she needs to learn it right away. The sooner she learns the easier things become."  
  
Annie and Eric talked for a little while longer, and then left the room to go talk to Ruthie. Ruthie was awake listening to the TV.  
  
"Ruthie, it's Mom and Dad." Annie said trying to be cheerful.  
  
"Come in." Ruthie answered as if she didn't want to be bothered.  
  
Annie sat down next to her bed. "Hey Ruthie we talked to the doctor."  
  
She sighed, "Let me take a guess, I'm blinded for life."  
  
Annie gulped. "Well, the doctor doesn't know for sure. You could see tomorrow, in a month, or maybe a year, we don't know."  
  
"So basically, I don't have a very good chance of seeing. I have a little chance, but nothing for sure."  
  
"Well Ruthie, it's a fifty- fifty chance."  
  
Ruthie being the realist that she was replied back "Mom, it's better to hope for the best but prepare for the worst. I don't want to be hopeful about something that could never be true. You shouldn't either Mom, you either Dad. If you don't mind, do you think you could leave me alone for a bit; I'm really tired."  
  
"Okay, sweetie. We will be back later." Annie said as she got up.  
  
"Bye Ruthie. I love you." Eric mildly told his daughter on his way out of the hospital room.  
  
The husband and wife slowly walked down the drab, hospital hallway.  
  
"Eric, she doesn't seem to upset by this whole ordeal. That's good."  
  
"Annie, she is upset. You know Ruthie, she wouldn't let you know if something was really bothering her even if money was involved. She is just being strong for us. To tell you the truth that is what tears my heart apart; Ruthie trying to tough it out for us."  
  
Annie broke down. "What are we going to do?"  
  
Eric put his arm around his wife. "I don't know. I just don't know."  
  
They continued to walk down the hall in silence and sobs. It was a long night for everyone.  
  
Finally Ruthie was able to come home! It was a chaotic day for the Camden's. It was bittersweet. They were all exited of Ruthie's homecoming, yet they were sad of her conditions. Ruthie entered the house with her father's help. Everyone cheered in excitement. Ruthie tried to put on a fake smile.  
  
"Why did everyone go to all this trouble for me? I just want to eat some mocha chip ice cream and be left alone. Is that to hard to ask?" She tried shaking off her thoughts. "I guess I'll just grin and bare it."  
  
"Ruthie, would you like me to help you get into the living room? We have something there for you." Lucy asked. She was happy to be of her sister's help.  
  
"Um, sure. That would be great."  
  
Ruthie was lead into the living room, with everyone else right behind her.  
  
"Simon, would you like to do the honors?" Lucy looked at her brother.  
  
"Sure I'd love to." Simon went over to Ruthie. "Now Ruthie have a seat right here." He said as she put her hands on the sofa to make sure she had it. "Okay, Ruthie, since we are so delighted to have you back home we wanted to do something special for you. We all know how much of an animal lover you are so we bought you this."  
  
Ruthie put her hands out and Simon placed a fuzzy, golden-brown dog on her lap. She patted it and tried to figure out what was on her lap. It barked.  
  
"A dog!" Ruthie gasped, with a real smile on her face this time.  
  
"Yes a dog. We know you have always wanted your own, and we think this dog will be good for you." Annie told her daughter.  
  
"Well thanks!" The dog licked Ruthie. She giggled. "Well, what type of dog is it?" "A golden retriever. One of the dog's at the fire station just had puppies, and they needed homes." Kevin's brother, Ben explained.  
  
"Oh, cool. Can I name it?"  
  
"Yes, she is waiting for a name." Lucy said.  
  
"Hmm. Well, you said she was a girl. Let's see what is a good girl's name for a puppy?" She thought about it for a minute and then announced the dog's new name. "How about Bailey? Is that good?"  
  
"Yes! That's a great name." Everyone said in agreement.  
  
The party, or the homecoming continued. All who were present were trying to be strong. They weren't going to ruin for Ruthie, or would they?  
  
Ruthie hadn't heard Mary yet, and she wondered if her big sister was there.  
  
"Hey Mom, is Mary here?"  
  
"Oh, no honey she couldn't come. She had to work this weekend, but she promised to come visit as soon as she gets a break."  
  
"Oh, okay. Thanks Mom." Ruthie was sad. She really wanted her sister to be there for her, especially during this hard time.  
  
Ruthie preferred Mary to Lucy; oh she loved them both, but she could relate more to Mary. Plus, Mary had gone through a similar experience awhile back so she could have had some good advice for her little sister.  
  
All had gone home and Annie and Lucy were washing the dishes from the party. Ruthie was fumbling her way down the steps to see if she could help, when she heard her mother and sister talking.  
  
"Hey Luc, do you think you would mind spending a few nights in the attic with Ruthie. Just until we get the hang of things around here?"  
  
"Mom do I have to? I was really looking forward to spending some quality time Kevin. I barely see him anymore."  
  
"Please Lucy," Annie begged as she tried scrapping the pan out with the sponge. "it would b a big help. Just until Mary arrives."  
  
"Fine I guess so. I really hope Ruthie will be able to see soon."  
  
"I know it's a pain. I don't blame you."  
  
Ruthie's heart sank. She didn't want to be a burden on her family. It also hurt her that her sister didn't seem to care. Ruthie slowly went back up the stairs to find her dog.  
  
"You stupid dog! Get out now!" A voice shouted.  
  
"Uh oh. This could be trouble.'' Ruthie thought as she crouched down on the stairs so no one could see her.  
  
Eric went to see what all the noise was all about.  
  
Simon stormed out of his room with a pair of pants in hand. "Dad, Dad! Ruthie's dog just ripped a hole in my new pants."  
  
"I'm sorry son. Now you know how I felt when we first got Happy." Eric chuckled.  
  
"Dad it's not funny. These pants cost forty dollars, forty dollars!"  
  
"I know. I am sorry Simon. We have to keep this dog for Ruthie though."  
  
I know I am sounding selfish, but why does everything revolve around Ruthie now? These past few days have been, 'Ruthie, Ruthie, Ruthie.' I understand she is blind and all, but I have problems too."  
  
"Calm down Simon. It is hard I know. Your sister needs your help right now though. How would you feel if you were blind?"  
  
For a second Ruthie felt happy that her father understood.  
  
Eric continued. "But Simon, I do know how you are feeling trust me. This is difficult for me too. Sometimes I wish Ruthie just would disappear. It is so hard."  
  
"It's only been one day since she has been home, but it feels like it's been months. What is it going to be like for the rest of our lives? If this keeps up it is going to be a long life."  
  
"Yeah. Just keep up the good work son." Eric left to go back to his room and so did Simon.  
  
Ruthie was on the verge of tears. She scrounged for her dog and managed to get her way up to the attic. The girl held her puppy close to her and started to cry.  
  
"Why is this happening to me God? It's not fair. You already allowed my Dad to get a heart attack, but now this? Why? I just want things to be the way they were. Please. Help me. Help me to see again. I hate burdening my family. I don't know, I just don't' know anymore. Should I continue to trust You?"  
  
She sat in silence thinking about life for a long while. The dog licked Ruthie's tears away.  
  
Lucy eventually came upstairs. Ruthie quickly wiped away her tears. She didn't want her sister to know she was crying.  
  
"Hey Ruthie, look's like I am bunking with you tonight."  
  
"Swell." Ruthie said sarcastically as she went to find he drawer.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
Ruthie felt through her drawer with frustration and pulled out an outfit.  
  
"You want to know what's the matter? Everything. I don't even know what I just pulled out of my drawer! How would you like not knowing what you are going to wear?"  
  
"Well I can help you with that."  
  
"Oh can you? Because frankly I've gotten the impression that you don't care about me."  
  
"Ruthie calm down."  
  
Simon, Annie, and Eric came in to say goodnight to Ruthie.  
  
"What' all the commotion?" Simon asked.  
  
"You want to know what all the commotion is? That's surprising. Who knew you would actually care?"  
  
Everyone looked at each other with odd looks.  
  
"Ruthie just started spazing out." Lucy tried to explain.  
  
"Yes I did start spazing out. You know why? None of you care about my adversity that's why. That's right. None of you care. Oh, don't look at me like I am crazy. Lucy, I heard you talking to Mom saying what a burden I was. Simon, I heard you as well. It's gonna be a long life, huh? Well I'm sorry. It's my entire fault Simon. I'll try to make your life fast. So just leave me alone, and your life will fly by. I am willing to give you some sympathy because I actually do care for you Simon, unlike you do care about me. Hey Mom and Dad your not to go without blame either. I heard you empathizing with Lucy, Mom. And Dad, Oh I can't forget you. No, you hurt me most of all. I am surprised you are actually listening to this Dad, or are you listening? Because I don't know, I might have just disappeared in your mind. Who knows? Yeah I heard all of you. I am sorry I am blind. Do you think I wanted to become blind; that I did this on purpose? Think again. I am sorry your lives are rough, but you know what? Mine is rough too. Oh, and just for the record, I am not going to church tomorrow. I am never going to church again. I thought about it for a long time, and I have decided not to believe in God. No, not the same thing you did Dad, because I know you still believed in Him, you just didn't attend church. I truly have given up on faith. Are you shocked? Well get used to it. Life is full of shockers. This is the new Ruthie.  
  
Annie and Eric looked at each other in disbelief. They could not believe what just came out of their daughter's mouth. Not to mention they felt a tremendous amount of guilt put open them. 


	3. Riding Into Darkness part 3

Annie fell down onto her bed and started to cry.  
  
"Eric, this is bad, this is very bad. What are we going to do?"  
  
"I wish I knew. I didn't think it would turn out like that. I wish I could take back what I said. I don't say those types of things."  
  
"Yeah, I think we all wish that. Don't blame yourself though; you didn't know she was right there. Eric these last efw days have been very hard; you're overtired, you weren't thinking when you said that."  
  
"I know, but I should have never said something like that."  
  
"We need a miracle Eric. We need one quick."  
  
"Yes. Let's pray for one now."  
  
They prayed for a long time, not only for Ruthie, but also for God to give them strength and guidance and for a miracle.  
  
"Daddy copier, Daddy copier!" Same and David yelled as they tapped on their sister to get up.  
  
"Huh" Ruthie was half awake. "What do you want guys?"  
  
"Ruthie, why don't you want to go to church?" Sam wondered.  
  
"Because, I just have lost all hope. There is nothing to hope for in life. Life is pointless."  
  
"It is?" David asked.  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
Ruthie and the boys walked down to the kitchen to see the rest of the family. Annie was making coffee and Eric was reading the Sunday News.  
  
"Would you like some breakfast Ruthie?" Annie kindly asked.  
  
Ruthie shrugged. "Um, sure."  
  
Things were very tense between the parents and their daughter.  
  
"I'm still not going to church. So, you don't have to work up a sweat asking me."  
  
"Okay, Ruthie. If that's what you want." Annie gritted. She wanted to yell at her daughter so badly, but she had to be patient.  
  
"I don't want to go to church either." David piped in.  
  
"And why not?" Eric asked from the table.  
  
"Ruthie isn't, and we don't have hope anymore." Sam explained.  
  
Annie looked at her daughter; with that look only mother's can give. She knew Ruthie couldn't see her so it wouldn't be any good, but it was an instinct.  
  
"Ruthie, you shouldn't be telling your little brother's stuff like that!" Annie scolded.  
  
"I'm only telling them the truth." Ruthie simply replied.  
  
Before Annie could fight back, Simon ran down the stairs.  
  
"Hey how is everyone this morning?" he asked.  
  
No one answered.  
  
"Ruthie I just wanted to apologize for last night." Simon said putting his hand on his sisters' shoulders.  
  
"Apology unaccepted." She said in reply to her brother as she took a sip of orange juice.  
  
"Well," Annie started, "it's time to go to church. Are you sure you will be okay here by yourself Ruthie?"  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
The family left in silence.  
  
Mary Camden lay awake in her Houston, Texas motel room. It was 9:00 AM, and in an hour she was supposed to be at the airport ready to fly from Houston, to Washington D.C., and then back to her home base in Florida. Mary had been awake all night and wasn't sure what was wrong; she had a feeling though that she was needed at home as soon as possible. She had been bothered by this feeling all week, but it had been exceptionally strong that past night. Mary picked up the phone and dialed the airport's number.  
  
"You did the right thing Mary; it will be okay." She kept telling herself after she had called the airport letting them know she wouldn't be able to work for a few days.  
  
Mary hated missing work because she really needed the money, but her family needed her right now and she wasn't going to let them down-not after what she had put them through a few years before. She left the hotel and headed for Glen Oak.  
  
The rays of the sun strongly beat down on Ruthie's face as she relaxed on the hammock. It was an exceptionally hot day for the spring, and Ruthie figured she take advantage of the nice weather.  
  
Ruthie had been home for over a week, and not much had changed. The family tried to be as nice as possible to Ruthie, but it wasn't working. She was too hurt and confused to give them the time of day. She keep to herself, and if she had to talk to someone it was only if she needed help getting something. Claire, Peter, and a few friends from school had been by to visit Ruthie in that past week. She was nice to them, but she was embarrassed for them to see her so dependant on people.  
  
"Ruthie Camden! What are you doing?" A voice echoed from the yard.  
  
Ruthie propped herself up. "Mary? Mary is that you?"  
  
"It sure is!" Mary came over and sat on the hammock with her sister.  
  
"Look at my new puppy. Her name is Bailey."  
  
"That's really cool Ruthie." She petted the dog's head.  
  
" Hey, I thought you had to fly for a little while longer."  
  
"Well, I took a few days off. I really wanted so se you."  
  
"Yeah. I am glad you are here. This past week has been heck."  
  
"I'm sorry. So how are you doing?"  
  
"How do you think?"  
  
"Eh, not to great, huh?"  
  
"Not really. I don't feel like talking about it though."  
  
"I understand. Ruthie, I've got to ask you though, why in the world are you wearing sun glasses?" Mary laughed.  
  
"Oh, well I still want to do things I'd normally do if I could see, and if I could see I would be wearing sunglasses to block the sun."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Mary?" Annie followed by Eric ran out of the back of the house. "Mary it's so good to see you!" They gave their oldest daughter a hug.  
  
"Hi, Mom, hi Dad! It's so good to see you!"  
  
Annie looked over at Ruthie. "Hey Mary," she whispered. "can I talk to you privately for a moment?"  
  
"Um, sure."  
  
She pulled her daughter to the nearest corner.  
  
"Mary, Ruthie is not the same."  
  
"Well no kidding, she is blind."  
  
"I know, but Mary when Ruthie came home a big misunderstanding occurred, and Ruthie isn't very happy with us right now."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah. She also has lost faith in God. She blames this on Him."  
  
"Kind of like what happened to Dad, huh?"  
  
"Yes, but this is worse than what happened to Dad. She has turned atheist on us."  
  
"Wow, this is worse. I'm sorry I've only called once since this incident, I have been very busy. All week this feeling has been tugging at me that I need to be home. I was supposed to work today, but I called in sick so I could be here."  
  
"I really appreciate it Mary. Ruthie has really missed you. She has been saying how much she wished you were here all week. That's basically all she will say to us."  
  
"Well I am going to do the best I can to help my sister."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Mary walked back over to where Ruthie was.  
  
"Hey Ruthie, do you want to go to the pool hall?"  
  
"Sure." Ruthie said hesitantly.  
  
They headed towards Mary's car. As they drove off Annie looked in her husband's eyes.  
  
"Eric, she just might be the miracle we asked for."  
  
"You know," Ruthie started, "I haven't left the house since I got home from the hospital."  
  
"This will be good for you then."  
  
"I'm nervous."  
  
"Don't be. It will all be fine."  
  
"Easy for you to say."  
  
Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No! Besides there is nothing to talk about."  
  
"Right." Mary was being sarcastic.  
  
"Well, maybe there are a few things wrong. Mom must have mentioned something to you."  
  
'Yeah, she did, but even if she hadn't, it wouldn't have taken a genius to figure out there were tensions in the house."  
  
"I'll discuss the family problems with you, but I am not going to talk about my losing faith. Deal?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
'If mom hasn't already told you why I am mad at everyone it is because they said I was a burden to them. They didn't say it to my face of course, but I was around when Lucy, Mom, Simon, and Dad said it. I couldn't believe it."  
  
"What did they say?"  
  
"Well Mom asked Lucy to stay in the attic with me for a few days so I'd feel comfortable, and Lucy got all ticked. She was like 'I want to spend time with Kevin, it's not fair.' Mom was like 'I know it's a pain.' I wasn't extremely upset though until I went upstairs and Simon was all frustrated because Bailey ruined his pants. He was complaining to Dad about how hard and long life would be with me this way, and I thought Dad would try to tell Simon to calm down and be reasonable but no. You know what Dad said, he said, "I know it's hard, but sometimes I wish Ruthie would disappear.' That hurt me so much. And to pay back for what everyone said I'm being a total jerk."  
  
"Wow Ruthie that is tough. I am so sorry. I m not taking there side at all, but just think of this. What if it were Simon who was blind, how would you feel."  
  
Ruthie thought for a moment. "I wouldn't like it. I guess I'd feel he is getting all the attention."  
  
"Yeah, see how he feels now. And pretend you are a parent, Your daughter had just gotten married, a few months before you had had a heart attack, and you think things are just starting to settle down, when your other daughter goes blind. Now how would you feel about that?"  
  
"Awfully stressed."  
  
"Now do you see why they reacted like they did?"  
  
"Maybe so, but I still would have never said those things allowed."  
  
"No, maybe not. They did though, and now they have realized their mistakes. They love you Ruthie they really do. Everyone was just frustrated when they said it. You need to forgive. I know it will be hard, but they are really trying Ruthie."  
  
"I might. I am still upset though."  
  
"Of course, no one expects you just to forget about the whole thing, but just try to make a truce. It will take time, but it will all work out."  
  
"Mary?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Promise me you won't leave. I really need you right now. Promise me you will stay until I feel better. Please.  
  
"Ruthie I've got to work."  
  
"I know, but I don't think I can go on without you. Stay, please. Not forever, just until I feel adjusted."  
  
As Ruthie finished her pleading, the car pulled into the pool hall.  
  
A few days came and went and Mary stayed. She desperately needed to go back to work, but she loved her sister too much. Ruthie decided she was going to tell everybody that she forgave them. It took her a few days to think about what Mary had said, but she realized it made since and she couldn't live the rest of her life with that big of a grudge inflicted open her.  
  
"Mom, can I talk to you and everyone in the living room?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"Sure." Annie answered back surprised that her daughter was talking to her, and in such a nice tone.  
  
"Great! I'll go get everyone else."  
  
About ten minutes later Annie, Eric, Simon, Lucy, Sam, David, and Mary had all filled into the living room.  
  
"Okay. Listen, I am really sorry for the way I have been treating all of you lately. I was just very upset. I have since realized that you all were and still are going through a lot, and that you were just frustrated. If I were one of you I would have probably done the same thing. I just wanted to let you know I forgive all of you."  
  
Eric smiled. "Ruthie, we are extremely sorry. We should have never of said such things. We are sorry too."  
  
"Yes, and we love you. We would never hurt you." Lucy added.  
  
After the family's little meeting everyone felt better about themselves. Ruthie had a major amount of anger taken from her. That night they all enjoyed dinner, and people actually talked and laughed. After dinner Annie was putting away the dishes and she saw Ruthie sitting outside with her dog. Eric entered with more plates.  
  
"I'm really glad Ruthie isn't mad at us anymore, but I'm still sad about her disbelief in God." Annie said.  
  
Eric sighed. "I know. I am hoping this is just a phase."  
  
"I know she doesn't want to talk about it, but I think it is time for her to. I have an idea of how I can help." Mary said from the stairwell.  
  
"Oh Mary I didn't know you were standing there. If you know how to help please do help. It seems like you know all the answers." Annie replied.  
  
"No, I just can relate to Ruthie. Plus, I have had similar things happen to me." Mary went on the kitchen door.  
  
"Hey Ruthie. Mind if I have a seat."  
  
"No, go right ahead."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much. Just pretending I can see the stars. Are they pretty tonight?"  
  
"They are amazing."  
  
"That's good. I always pretend I can see them. I think of how beautiful they must look. And if it's a cloudy night, I wouldn't know the difference. One benefit of being blind is that I use my imagination a lot more and have become more creative."  
  
"That's good." Ruthie, I know you have been avoiding this subject, but we need to talk about it."  
  
Ruthie gave her sister a sharp look.  
  
"Ruthie, it really makes me sad that you have given up your faith."  
  
"I know but I don't want to believe in a God that makes people sick. How loving is that?"  
  
"He didn't make you sick. God allows bad things to happen to us, only so that we grow from it in the end. God is loving and He knows what's best for us."  
  
"So you are saying that God thought it was best that I fall off Ed and hurt myself?"  
  
"You know, when I got hit by that car and hurt my leg, I wanted to give up on God too."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Sure, but I didn't. I realized that through this adversity I could grow. Now that I look back on it, I wouldn't have had it any other way. I am in a way glad that happened to me. It helped me become a better person."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well for instance, it made me push myself to do more. I could be kind of laid back, but after my accident I had to make myself do simple things that I were no problem before the accident. And it stuck with me. So now I push myself to do things even when it is scary. It stuck with me."  
  
"So you are saying this is sort of fate?"  
  
"Yeah. Maybe He allowed you be blind so you could help someone else out. Life is sort of like puzzle pieces and you put them together and it all fits. You know, everything happens for a reason."  
  
" Maybe. Well, how will this help me?"  
  
"Hmm, earlier you were saying you are now more creative than before. That's good. Also, when something bad happens it gives you a better outlook on life. You will eventually realize God gave you another chance and this time you are going to make your life better than what it was before. You realize life is a precious thing that can't be taken seriously."  
  
"Mary you always seem to make since out of everything. How do you do it?"  
  
"Oh, it will become easier as you get older."  
  
"I guess it was fate that you came back home, or else things would be in a terrible wreck still.  
  
"See! You're getting it. So, are you willing to give God a second chance?"  
  
"Oh why not!"  
  
"Great Ruthie!"  
  
"Hey Mary do you think you could take me riding tomorrow?"  
  
"Ruthie I don't know."  
  
"It will be safe as long is there is an adult watching. I think it will be good for me. Please. My friend Caitlin who rides horses she says when you fall off to get right back on. I think it is time."  
  
"I'll ask mom."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
Ruthie sat and thought for a little longer. "Lord, maybe you allowed this to happen, so I could become closer with my sister, and understand the stress my parents go through. Also, it's helped me become even more so independent because through this I have learned to do things on my on. Even things I used not even think about, like crossing the street, or getting a glass of water. Now I have to think about them, but it some odd way it's making me more independent. I am more creative now too. And I think I am gaining an appreciation on life. I am sorry for giving up so easily. Please help me not to give up again. I'd really like to see again, but you know what if it is your will to for me not to see than let it be. I know you know things that I don't and if this fits in your plan than I understand. Thanks Lord."  
  
After Ruthie was done praying, she got to go back inside. As she was walking up the patio, she fell and missed a step. Her head hit the stair. A loud "THUMP!" was heard inside. Everyone came flooding outside.  
  
"Ruthie, are you okay honey?" Annie said kneeling down towards her daughter.  
  
Ruthie slowly lifted her head up. "I'm all dizzy." She then opened her eyes. "Oh my gosh!"  
  
"What?" Everyone asked at the same time.  
  
"I can see!"  
  
"You can what?" Eric asked excited.  
  
"I can see, I can see. Thank you Lord! I can see. It's a little blurry, but who cares!"  
  
The Camden's all cheered for Ruthie. It was the best moment that had all experienced in a long time. They went for ice cream to celebrate. Ruthie's vision stayed; it wasn't as good as it was before everything happened, so she needed glasses. She didn't care though- she could see! And Ruthie did have an appreciation for life that she had never had before. 


End file.
